


Reveal

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Enoch, Cute, Fluff, Horace is a good boy, M/M, Mpreg Horace, Nesting, Omega Horace, Omega Verse, Supportive Enoch, precious baby, they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horace is preggers





	Reveal

Horace laid his hand in his flat stomach, trying to imagine what it would look like in a few months. He still couldn’t believe that he was pregnant. As an omega, he had been looking forward to moment for as long as he could remember. 

The omega sighed contentedly and began to collect materials to build his nest. Midway through preparing his and Enoch’s shared bed, the anxiety settled in. What if Enoch didn’t want a baby? He was a bit of a grump, and he was a rather old fashion alpha, would he eat it?

Horace frowned to himself, fluffing a pillow. No, of course Enoch wouldn’t eat their baby, how awful of him to even think that. He felt his eyes well with tears, he confusion over why on earth he was crying only made him sob harder. He missed Enoch so much. The more rational part of his brain knew he saw Enoch this morning, and all the fuss was just pregnancy brain, but he was still sprawled out on the floor crying his eyes out.

After at least in hour of misery, Horace picked himself off the floor, pleased that that whole thing was over. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost cried out. Enoch was going to be home any minute, he could not come home to his omega looking like a hysterical mess.

He washed his face, and tried to calm down. The sound of the door opening had him nervous but relieved.

Enoch was startled by Horace’s greeting of kisses and a bone crushing hug. 

“What’s gotten into you” He asked, gently pushing Horace off of him. 

His omega shyly replied that he missed him and had been waiting for him to get home. A small smile played at Enoch’s lips.

Because Horace didn’t cook, they went out for dinner. The drive there was quiet, Horace’s nerves about telling Enoch at an all time high.

The restaurant was warm, and it smelled nice. Once they were seated, Horace took a shaky breath and quietly started talking.

“Enoch? How do you feel about having kids?”

The alpha blinked, “Why?”

“Well, because, I-I’m pregnant” Horace nervously looked up at Enoch.

The alpha sat there, an unreadable expression on his face. Horace squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill. 

“I’m going to be a father” Enoch whispered, a wide smile growing on his face. He laughed and tugged Horace out of his chair, spinning him around.  
“I’m going to be a father!” He said again. 

A couple of people looked up from their meals to smile or look annoyed at the pair.

Enoch cupped his omega’s face in his hands and softly kissed him.  
Horace has giddy with excitement at the alphas reaction, he felt so safe with Enoch protecting him and their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two?


End file.
